Summer Romance
by Steve Jester
Summary: OotP Spoliers. Harry is feeling down after leaving Kings Cross. Ginny's having visions of Harry killing himself. Will they be able to get there in time? Suicide Atempt warning.
1. Default Chapter

__

Summer Romance  
Chapter 1: Hell  
By: Steven Jester

Notes Disclaimers and bullshit: All right people, after reading OotP (In under 24 hrs I might add) I decided to make this story. Yes I will continue "Seventh Year Troubles" but I need to make a few adjustments to its and its prequel to make it work. This story is not tied into "Seventh Year Troubles", as there's a different couple (Harry/Ginny). I don't own Harry Potter (That would be JK Rowling-sama) OotP spoilers.

The Weasley Family watched as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had been through hell and back, returned to the custody of the Dursleys. The entire family had felt a prang of guilt. But the one most affected by it was Ginny. Her fib about Dean Thomas was actually her feeble attempt at trying to take Harry's mind off of what had happened. She didn't like lying, not to her friends, not to her brothers, not to Harry, not even to herself. The whole thing between her and that Ravenclaw was her lying to herself. She was trying to prove that she could love someone other than the boy who lived. But it didn't work. She still pined for Harry. Ginny still wanted to prove herself though in his eyes. That's why she insisted that she went with Harry that night. That's why she said that she could walk herself after her ankle had been broken. Ginny knew that she was still in love with the angst riddled teenage wizard. She sighed as the last of Harry and the Dursleys had dropped out of sight. She was about to follow her family when Ron rounded on to her, "What was that? On the train?"

"Huh?" Ginny replied.

"You know," Ron said angrily, "When you said that you were going out with Dean?"

"Oh come off it Ron!" Ginny said, "I just made that up! I didn't want him getting all depressed about Cho _and_ Sirius!"

"Uh… I don't know if you noticed, but Cho and him aren't an item anymore," Ron said. "He absolutely despises how much she cries over nothing."

"Oh," Ginny said.

"Come on you two!" Mrs. Weasley said, "We need to get moving!"

"Alright!" they said running against the crowd to catch up with their family.

Meanwhile, Harry was about to go through another hell-riddled car ride with the Dursleys. "Now boy!" Uncle Vernon said, "Don't think we haven't forgotten about your bloody attempt at Dudley's life last summer!"

"I thought that was cleared up," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"You will stay, in your room, for the summer! IS THIS CLEAR?!"

"Yes _sir_," Harry said with venom in his voice.

Aunt Petunia looked back at the two teens in the back seat, making eye contact with Harry, then quickly looking forward.

Harry sighed, _Their normal reactions, don't fly off the handle_. Harry looked out the window; he missed Sirius. He was more than happy to stay in his room during the summer. It would be time for him to think. Then, as a cloud passed overhead shielding the sun, Harry had an idea. He would just need time to do it.

Meanwhile, the Weasleys arrived at the Burrow by floo powder. Ginny was the last one through the grate. Ron finally noticed something, "Hey where's Percy? Shouldn't he be groveling for forgiveness or something?"

"Oh, groveling would hardly suffice at this point," Fred said.

"More like praising us," George agreed.

"Admitting he was wrong."

"Saying he was sorry."

"Bowing at our feet."

"Ok, that's enough," Mrs. Weasley said, "He's made a mistake."

Ron rounded on his brothers, "Oh, you'll be happy to know that Peeves had the utmost fun after you left, making hell for Umbridge."

Fred and George cracked wide smiles, "Excellent," they whispered.

"I'm going to my room," Ginny said, "You know, to unpack."

"All right," Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny ran upstairs.

Meanwhile the car containing the Dursleys and Harry stopped in front of 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon turned his head to Harry, "OUT!" Harry got out the car. Uncle Vernon also got out of the car and walked over to the trunk. He opened it and took out Harry's stuff, handing it to Harry, "Go to your room! Stay there! AND LOCK THE DAMN DOOR!!" Uncle Vernon then went into the car and drove off.

"Great, a perfect time for my plan," Harry said to himself as he ran into the house and up to his room. Once there he opened his trunk. He took out some parchment and his quill. He sat down at his desk and started to write. Then, after writing six notes he sealed them up and addressed them. One to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, one to Hermione, one to Ron, one to Ginny, one to Dumbledore and one to Aunt Petunia. He lined them up one by one on his desk. He then ran into his Uncle's room. He searched his closet until he found what he was looking for, Uncle Vernon's gun. He then went back into his room and knelt on his bed and put the gun to his forehead.

Meanwhile, Ginny stared out her window after she was finished unpacking. _I wonder what Harry is going through right now._ Just then instead of the countryside that the Burrow was surrounded by, instead of her room, she saw a flash, Harry writing at his desk. Then her room came back into focus. "Whoa," she said, "what caused that?" Then another flash it was a Harry setting a piece of parchment addressed to her onto his desk. Then it switched to Harry searching through his Uncle's closet, Harry pulling out the gun, Harry kneeling on his bed, gun pointed to his forehead, "Harry! NO!!!!" Ginny screamed and then she was transported back to her room.

Then, as if a breeze had picked up, something flew out of Harry's trunk and into his line of vision. Harry picked it up and looked at it. It was a photograph of him at the Weasleys. He didn't notice anything else but Ginny. Ginny, at least the one in the photograph, was on her knees, pleading. Not words came out but it was as if she knew what was going on; as if she knew he was trying to kill himself. 

Back at the Burrow, Ginny's screams had filled the house and Mr. Weasley had sprinted up to see what was the matter. "Ginny!" he said rushing to his daughter's side, "Ginny, what's the matter?!"

Ginny sobbed hard, "Vision … Harry … gun … notes…"

Mr. Weasley didn't need much more convincing. He apperated to 4 Privet Drive as fast as he could and ran into Harry's Room "HARRY!"

Harry looked up from the photograph, "Mr. Weasley."

"Give me the gun Harry," Mr. Weasley said coldly.

Fred and George apperated behind Mr. Weasley, "Do what he says mate," Fred said.

"Or we'll be forced to make you," George said.

Then in front of Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley appeared, "Harry James Potter! Give me that damn thing!"

Harry noticed he still had the gun in his hands. He dropped it and started to cry. Fred ran over and picked it up and handed it to his father. Mrs. Weasley walked over to the sobbing boy, "There, there," she said, "Cry, come on, tell us why you wanted to kill yourself."

George walked over to the desk, "Maybe these will tell us," he said picking up the notes.

At that there were sounds of people running up the stairs, and into the room. "Harry!" a female voice said before hugging him with all her strength.

"How'd you two get here?" Fred said as Ron came in the room.

"I believe I would be responsible for that," said another voice as he stepped into the now cramped bedroom.

"Albus," Mr. Weasley said, "so you heard."

"Yes and no," Dumbledore said, "I didn't know until Ms. Weasley here flooed herself to my office and told me."

Harry shuddered under Mrs. Weasley's arms, "Please leave me alone."

Everyone gathered stood in shock, "No," Dumbledore said, "Not after what just happened."

"He's right mate," Ron said, "We don't what you to…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Harry screamed, "IT'S MY FAULT!"

Dumbledore sighed, "What's your fault?"

"Voldermort! Sirius! Everyone getting hurt!"

"Shhh…" Ginny said still embracing the boy, "Nobody got too hurt."

"What about Sirius?!"

"He'd want you to live," Ginny said, "He wouldn't want you to kill yourself just to be with him in the afterlife."

There was a tense silence as Harry took in what Ginny had said. "Well," Dumbledore said breaking the tension, "We need someone to stay with him, someone other than the Order."

"I'll do it!" Ginny said.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I don't want you to…"

"No wait Molly," Dumbledore said, "I think it would be best for her to stay."

Mrs. Weasley sighed but didn't say anything. "Then it's settled," Dumbledore said, "I will wait here and tell the Dursleys. And Ms. Weasley will be staying here with Harry until the appropriate precautions are taken for Harry to move out of here and into more familiar territory."

"You mean that I'll be able to move out permanently?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I'll see to it personally."

AN: There, chapter 1 finished! Please R&R!


	2. Girlfriend? Misleading title

__

Summer Romance  
Chapter 2: "Girlfriend?"  
By: Steve Jester

Notes Disclaimers and Bullshit: Well, Harry's going to be less suicidal in this chapter, thanks in part to our heroine. But this chapter promises to have laughs added to the dark. OotP spoilers so be warned. Also lime scenes will be included in this chapter. I want to own Harry Potter, but I don't. That would be JK Rowling-sama.

Mr. Weasley looked from Dumbledore to Ginny, "Can we be sure of her safety?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "I'll make sure that the Dursleys won't harm either of them."

"That's not what I meant," Mr. Weasley said, "I meant that she wouldn't…"

"Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said interrupting him, "I would think that Harry would prove himself to being the perfect gentleman while your daughter is sleeping in the same room as he is."

"WHAT?!" Ron said, "My sister, sleeping in the same room as HARRY?!"

"Yes Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "It would be so that we know that Harry is watched every second of the day."

"I'm not a kid," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I know that, we all know that but…"

"Then why are you having me watched like one?" Harry said venomously, "I'm not going to try and kill myself again."

"Unfortunately Harry I can't take your word for it," Dumbledore said, "People who try and kill themselves often when caught will try again."

Harry sighed, "All right."

"We'll be downstairs," Dumbledore said, "Ginny, Ron stay here, Molly, Arthur, come with me. Fred and George, guard the door one in one out. Neither of you let that door open or let anyone out."

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. After everyone left Ron turned to Harry, "Don't try that again."

"Why not Ron?" Harry said, "I'm the one that will decide the fate of wizard kind, I'm the one who let Voldermort return, and I bring havoc to where ever I go."

"So?" Ron said.

"Not only that but I am terrible with girls. There isn't a girl I've met that likes me that doesn't hide or cry when they're near me!"

Ginny almost reacted to that remark, but deiced not to. "I'm sure you'll find someone," was what she said instead, "Just hopefully someone who's brave enough to admit it." _Speaking of which, I've got to work on that,_ she thought.

"Gee thanks," Harry said, "But you've got Dean, Hermione and I are comfortable being friends, and I don't know any other girls."

"Actually," Ginny said blushing, "I don't have Dean."

Harry looked down at the blushing girl angrily, "So you lied to me?"

"Yea," Ginny said, "I was trying to get your mind off of Cho and Sirius."

Ron nodded, "She told me after you left King Cross."

"Oh, there's something I want to ask," Harry said, "How did you guys know I was about to kill myself?"

Ginny looked up at the boy, "I saw a vision," she said, "I saw you writing the notes, placing mine on the desk, getting your uncle's gun, kneeling on your bed, putting the gun to your head."

Harry sighed, "I'm not going to try it again," he said, "I was really depressed."

"We'll always be here for you mate," Ron said. "Now, you have a few things I need you to hear."

"Because I'm sleeping in the same room as your sister?" Harry said, "Whom I just heard is single?"

"Bingo," Ron said, "If you touch her with out her consent, you're dead. If you hurt her, you're dead. If you see her naked on purpose, you're dead. Crystal Clear?"

Harry nodded his head, "Protective big brother aren't you?"

"Oh it's not just him mate," George said, "That goes for us too."

"Great," Harry said, "More shit to worry about."

"Harry!" a voice said from downstairs, "Can you and Ginny come down here please?"

Harry and Ginny walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting down were Dumbledore and the Dursleys, the Weasleys were standing in the far corner by Dumbledore. "Please come on in," Dumbledore said.

"So, this is the brat we've got to take care of as well," Vernon Dursley said.

"Vernon!" Petunia said, "Would you please SHUT UP!"

Everyone present was quite and surprised as Petunia made an outburst, "For 17 years I have gone on and pretended but now I will pretend no longer!"

"What are you talking about woman?" Vernon said.

"My parents were of wizarding decent, my sister was a witch, I'm a Squib!"

Vernon Dursley started to turn purple, "And just what is a Squib?"

"Someone born in a pure blood family who had no magic," Dumbledore said, "So, you were pretending to be Muggle?"

"Yes," Petunia said, "And I pretended to dislike Harry because I was married to him."

All present turned to Vernon Dursley, "So your saying," Harry said, "That you would have been nicer to me, had you not married Uncle Vernon, who hated everything of the sort?"

"Yes," Petunia said, "And marrying him meant that I had to renounce that my parents were a witch and wizard, that my sister was a witch. And I had to despise you, my nephew."

Vernon Dursley at this point was left with mouth gaping. "O- O- OUT!!" 

"No!" Petunia said, "You will be hospitable to my nephew, to his guest, or I swear Vernon, you will regret it!"

"Dursley," Mr. Weasley said, "Be fore warned, if I find one scratch on my daughter, I will break wizarding law to make sure you're punished."

"And I'll do worse than him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "Are you comfortable with her staying here?"

The Weasleys nodded their heads, so did Harry and Ginny. Dudley rose his hand as if he was in class, "Just a question Mr. eh…"

"You can call me Professor Dumbledore, Dudley."

"Well Professor, where's she going to sleep?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Mr. Dursley said, "Can't be having her sleep in Dudley's room OH no! And her sleeping with the boy, HA! I don't need little wizards and witches being made under my nose!"

"Vernon!"

Dumbledore rose his hand to silence the hysteria, "Unlike what you want it is required that Harry and Ginny sleep in the same room. I trust that Harry will be a perfect gentleman about it."

"And besides," Mr. Weasley said, "If we trust him you should, you're his family."

"But … but… she's…"

"Dad," Dudley said turning to his father, "I'd say you've lost."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON SON?" Vernon said.

"I was about to say, 'Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?' " Harry said.

"Mum and I had a little chat earlier."

"You were conspiring against me?" Vernon said.

"If you want to put it that way Vernon," Petunia said, "Then yes."

"THAT'S IT!" Vernon said running upstairs and into his room. He came back down with a suitcase, "I don't need this! I'm out of here!" And he left with a big bang out the door.

Fred came down the stairs and said, "So we finally got rid of him?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll have divorce papers by the morning," Petunia said, "Which I don't care, I was going to do just that soon anyway."

"So I think we'll just leave and let you get settled," Dumbledore said.

"Don't worry Ginny," Mr. Weasley said," Well be by with your stuff later."

"Is it ok if we use your fire," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm afraid Ron still underage for apparating."

"Go ahead, and don't worry about Harry," Petunia said, "He's in good hands now, I'm sure."

"Ron! George! Come on down!" Mr. Weasley said, "We're leaving!"

"We'll be in touch," Dumbledore said as the Weasleys left via floo powder.

"That we will," Petunia said. Dumbledore apparated away leaving a very confused pair of teenage wizards.

"Now, Harry. I'm sure you want an explanation?" Petunia said.

AN: Oh cliffhanger yet again! Yes, Petunia and Dudley are meant to be OOC so don't go screaming it at the top of your lungs. Please Review!


End file.
